


Idol.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Spades again helped me get over my writer's block and asked, "Aoba comes home after work with some groceries, hoping he can help make some delicious soup for dinner. After putting everything down, he heads upstairs, only to hear Ren crying. Once he goes in, he sees Ren on the bed, almost sobbing as he reads the pages of his favorite sci-fi series. Why is he crying? What does Aoba do?"</p><p>This short oneshot is what I think Aoba will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol.

 

Aoba is getting used to this. This daily discovery of Ren being swayed with lots of emotions depending on what book he’s reading. The other day Ren was a little cross when he was reading a tale about  _Goldilocks_ ’s misdeeds of entering a stranger’s house and cause havoc. Another time Aoba saw Ren felt so touched after he flipped the last pages that he was quiet for a few minutes. Turned out the tale about  _Tin Soldier_  resonate so deeply with Ren he was at lost where to start. He expected a happy ending for the poor love struck soldier but when he found out it was a tragic love til the end, Allmate Ren had to jump on his lap to snap his master out of his deep thoughts.

Ren somehow likes stories where it causes his emotions all twisted and a tightness in his chest. The more his emotions moved, the better. Perhaps it’s because these feelings reminds him how human he is. For being an Allmate, calculating a situation to produce a desired outcome was the best he can do since he was programmed to be the patient type.

Aoba did enjoyed hearing Ren’s opinion with each tale he read though. And no it’s not because he loves hearing Ren’s deep voice as he struggle to find the correct words to express his feelings. Ren can be too composed or expressionless at times that whenever he saw Ren burst with emotion, Aoba actually welcomes it. Besides, this is his role where he become Ren’s outlet for the new things he learned and processed.

Aoba was polite enough to wait until Ren finish reading and just quietly take off his jacket before grabbing a tissue box to put next to Ren. He smiles when he heard the snorting sound of Ren blowing his nose.

“Aoba.”

“Hmm?”

“This story about a space Odyssey, the captain of the ship is a great man.”

Aoba smiles wider as he sits on the bed, “oh? how so?”

“He sacrificed himself so that his crew member can escape back to Earth. He fought alone against the enemy lord. Initially his crew hated him because he was bossy, annoying and drank a lot. But during a critical situation, the captain ordered his ship mates to run the operation flawlessly like a veteran soldier.”

“Wow, he’s a great man indeed.”

“Yeah. But…”

“But?”

“For me, I think I know another great person.”

“Oh? one of Haga-san’s friends?”

“No, someone not that old and you know him too, Aoba.” Ren smiles mysteriously.

“Really?” Aoba blinks. “Do you mean Koujaku?”

“Not Koujaku, no. This man, I respect and admire him a lot. I can follow him to the ends of the earth if possible. I’d even die for him. He gets angry easily but he has a mighty kick. He can be too trusting but that doesn’t mean he’s easy to bully. He has his flaws but I love them all. He’s my great hero.”

Aoba blinks some more. If there’s such a popular and great guy near Ren, he’s sure to be the first to know who this guy to get so much of his Ren’s adoration!

“Who are you talking about, Ren?” Aoba asks casually though inside he’s seething with jealousy.

Someone that Ren idolizes, he needs to see this guy eye-to-eye!

Ren just smile at Aoba’s question.

“Ren~ tell me!”

Ren chuckles  and stands up after wiping a last tear, “let’s start cooking, Aoba. It’s your turn today to cook.”

“Ren! don’t change the subject— hey, don’t leave!″

And Aoba chases after Ren as the taller man runs down the stairs in a playful manner. 

Yes he loves his idol, even when the blue haired youth is this oblivious at times!

\--

\-----

END?


End file.
